Habitacion de Hierro
by Laura Melissa
Summary: Ginny tiene un pequeñisimo problema, y se ha encerrado a ella misma....no permite que nadie se le acerque ni que le hable....hasta que Harry llega y habla con ella...R&R....Porfis!
1. Adentro

NA: Este es un pequeño poema que escribí hace mucho cuando estaba aburrida en una clase en el colegio, no es un buen poema o verso o poesía, como quieras llamarlo ya que no se me da eso. Las letras en negritas y cursivas al mismo tiempo es cuando Ginny habla; las letras en cursiva es cuando Harry habla, y las letras normales son los pensamientos de Ginny.

**Por favor déjenme reviews, este mini-fic, es para saber si me quieren de vuelta (me retire de hace algunos meses)----estoy produciendo otro fic Harry y Ginny, pero no lo voy a publicar por ahora por dos razones:**

**1ro: No esta terminado**

**2do: Quiero saber si me quieren de vuelta o no.**

**Por favor déjenme reviews!!! Disfruten:**

Habitación de Hierro 

A veces en mi cama

Vacía me siento

Me siento como una caja

Vacía por dentro.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero

Y al mismo tiempo tan pocas

Que me siento presa en una habitación de hierro

Mientras tu insistes y la puerta tocas.

Quieres que hable

Y te cuente mis anhelos

Y que yo amable

Te cuente mis deseos.

Y es que son muchas las cosas

Tantas que se me olvidan

Debería enumerarlas

Y contártelas toditas.

Por eso te pido paciencia

Amor y asistencia

No me dejes con tu ausencia

Lo que necesito es tu presencia.

Lo intentare

Haré lo posible por contarte

Lo haré

Mi mayor deseo te contare.

Esta bien

Estoy lista

Me froto la cien

Y en ti poso mi vista

**_"te amo"_**

te digo

_"te quiero"_

me respondes

Ese es el problema

No me amas

¡Que dilema!

Tu solo me aprecias

**_"¡no!"_**

te voceo

_"¿qué?"_

preguntas con los labios que tanto deseo

**_"¡Ese es mi deseo!"_**

otra vez te voceo

_"¿cuál es?"_

no entiendes

"Deseo que me ames" 

_"pero eso hago"_

respondes

**_"¿te acuerdas en el lago"_**

_"si, recuerdo"_

**_"me besaste"_**

_"si, me acuerdo"_

**_"me amaste"_**

"Si, y tu mi nombre decías" 

**_"Tu me dijiste que me querías_**

**_pero nunca dijiste que me amabas"_**

_"pero..."_

**_"no des explicaciones_**

**_ahora sabes mi deseo_**

**_deseo que me ames _**

**_no que me quieras_**

**_como lo haces"_**

Bajas tu vista

Mis lagrimas salen

_"¿por qué, que es _

_lo que todos saben?"_

Ahora yo bajo la mirada

**_"estoy embarazada"_**

_"¿de mi?"_

**_"si, de ti"_**

Silenciosamente me alejo

Tu callado te quedas

Pero cuando voy saliendo

Tu mi brazo afierras

Me volteas

_"yo si te amo"_

**_"pruébalo"_**

me coges y me besas.

_"¿te casarías conmigo..."_

me quedo sorprendida

_"...este domingo?"_

estoy bien ida.

**_"¿por qué?"_**

logro decir

_"ya te lo dije,_

_te amo Ginebra"_

"Y yo a ti Harry" 

sonríes

hace mucho que no lo hacías

**_"acepto"_**

lentamente salgo,

se que ya no habrá mas habitaciones de hierro en mi vida

y eso es algo.

Escrito por

Laura Melissa 


	2. Afuera

Mi vida

****

Aquí sentado en nuestra cama

Me pongo a recordar

Aquel día en el que nos casamos

Y entendí que nunca te iba a dejar de amar.

Antes la vida era una amargura

Ahora para mi es felicidad

Me has dado dos hijos a los que amo con locura

Y me has enseñado lo que es la humildad.

Nunca te ha importado mi cicatriz

Nunca te ha importado que use lentes

Lo único que te ha importado es hacerme feliz.

Ginny, te amo como no te imaginas

Gracias por darme tan magnifica vida

Gracias por entenderme

Aunque te gritara sin razón alguna.

En nuestra casa han pasado ya tantas cosas

Como el día en el que Daniel

hizo que la basura se volviera olorosa

O como el día en que hizo que la vela se volviera rosa.

Muchas gracias por nuestra hija

Tan bella y hermosa como tu

Con su larga cabellera roja

Y su indomable actitud

Ella me hace pensar en ti

Cuando no estas conmigo

Y aunque es ella que se recarga en mi

Pienso que en realidad estoy contigo.

Aun recuerdo el día

en el que nos hicimos novios

el día en el que te agarre

y te besé como loco.

Ya llevaba meses enamorado de ti

Pero no sabia lo que tu sentías por mi

Pero ese día deje las dudas atrás

Y te bese hasta que dijiste "si".

Después de eso nos hicimos novios

Y un año después empezamos a experimentar

Y sin querer embarazada te deje

Entonces me dejaste de hablar.

Tarde mucho en descubrir que te pasaba

Y resulto que pensaste mal

Pensaste que no te amaba, que solo te quería

Cuando yo sabia que por ti mi vida daría.

Y ahora que lo tengo todo

No se que mas puedo desear

Solo la dicha de vivir a tu lado

Para toda la eternidad.

NA: Ya ven que accedí a hacer algunas de las cosas que me pidieron, muchas gracias a todas por los reviews!, se que a nadie les gustan los poemas, y si lo leen nunca dejan review, muchas gracias a todas de todo corazón, he revisado los fics de algunas y me he minimizado al ver los poemas taaaaaaan bien hechos...tanto así que los míos parecen hormigas delante de los de ustedes.

Espero que ustedes lean también mis otros fics. Hay uno, "Hard Times" que no es un One Shot. Pasen y déjenme un review, ¿si?

¡¡¡¡Chao!!!!


End file.
